


We Promised (We Swore)

by sonofapollo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Broken Promises, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Past Relationship(s), Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofapollo/pseuds/sonofapollo
Summary: Albus Dumbledore gets a chance to see Gellert Grindelwald one last time.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	We Promised (We Swore)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in 2018 after having watched fantastic beasts: crimes of grindelwald in theater and felt a huge need to write this trash. i got reminded of this draft after rewatching the movie recently, so i decided to post it onto here :)
> 
> sorry if there’re any typos or if it’s pretty trashy, i still hope u guys enjoy it!!

Albus Dumbledore stared into the Mirror of Erised—the mystical mirror that is said to show one’s true desires—with his eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed. He saw in it an image of himself with his acclaimed so-called enemy; the man he could never beat or fight on his own. And who is also his past lover, a person who he shared an almost sacred bond with. Gellert Grindelwald. 

In the mirror, the two of them smile and laughed together, they hugged and kissed each other, made love to each other, did everything lover’s do. Albus watched as the mirror’s reflection shifted and showed him and Gellert as they made their blood pact, to never fight each other. Albus clutched onto the small vial in his hand even tighter. Grindelwald was truly his greatest desire, and his greatest demise. 

With a deep breath, Albus stepped away from the mirror and threw the cloth onto it to cover it up, and walked out of the room without giving it a second glance. He then left Hogwarts and made his way to the Ministry of Magic where they were keeping hold of Grindelwald before sending him to Azkaban where he would spend the rest of his life rotting away in a jail cell. Albus was going to see him one last time before that happened. And that was all he needed. 

—

The Ministry did not want Albus to see Grindelwald, of course, but Theseus Scammander was able to pull some strings to make it happen, all thanks to his younger brother’s, Newt’s, request, and Albus couldn’t be more than grateful towards him. Even after the war against Grindelwald and his followers, and aiding him so many times, Newt still continued to help him. 

Albus was escorted down to the basement of the Ministry and down a dark hall, to the cell where Grindelwald was being kept in, and walked inside after he had been given permission to do so, and was told he had five minutes with the other man. He stared at the man before him, nothing that he used to be, chained by his hands and feet.

In that moment, everything that had happened in the past years since Grindelwald’s movement and words had seduced half the wizarding world hit him all at once. And the thought: " _The could’ve been us._ ” haunted him even more now. 

“Hello, Albus. To what do I owe this visit?” Grindelwald’s voice brought him out of his trance. Albus stuffed his hands in his pockets, clutching the silver vial in his hand. “Grindelwald.”

The other man only smirked, watching him tentatively. Silence surrounded them.

“Did to really have to come to this?” Albus asked, breaking the silence. “Yes. Yes, it did, Albus.” Grindelwald sighed and tilted his head to the side, staring up at Albus. 

“No. No, it didn’t. But you never knew how to stop, and I won’t keep pressing it. I know you’ll always bring it back to me.”

“You’re right, I will.”

Albus clenched his jaw, gritting his teeth. “I wish it didn’t have to be this way, or that it had come to this.”

“Do you?”

“Yes.” Albus took his hands out of his pockets, fists clenched. He was usually good at keeping is composure, but Grindelwald had always been the one man to know how to break it. “I…I still you love you.”

Silence followed.

“You have one minute,” the Auror outside the room exclaimed. Albus continued to stare at Grindelwald, who only looked back at him in silence. 

“If things didn’t turn out this way, we could still be together,” Albus muttered.

“But, lamentably,” Grindelwald finally spoke, “they had to. It was necessary.”

“Times up,” the Auror that had been waiting outside opened the door with a few other Aurors at his side. They walked over to Grindelwald and lifted him from his chair. 

Albus watched quietly as they took him out of the cell and escorted him out. 

“I love you, too, Albus Dumbledore,” he whispered so that only he could hear him, before he was taken to Azkaban, where he’d spend the rest of his days. 

Albus sighed and let the vial fall to the ground. He stepped on it, and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was kind of trashy :(( this had been my first time writing these two, and again, this was from like 2018 askjshf still, i hope u guys liked it!


End file.
